Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
by Selphie451
Summary: RoseXScorpius  La plupart du temps, Rose et Scorpius s'ignorent. Jusqu'au jour où ils découvrent qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre et que les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être...
1. Chapter 1

- Weasley !

Rose soupira et ne ralentit pas, esperant atteindre le bout du couloir avant que le propriétaire de cette voix ne la rattrape.

- Weasley, attend !

Trop tard. Une main ferme avait attrapé son poignet et elle se retrouva face à face à Scorpius Malefoy.

En dépit de la répugnance réciproque de leur père l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient réussi à créer une relation courtoise. Au début, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer, même si une certaine complicité les unissaient à travers la compétition. En tant que meilleurs élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor, Ils étaient tout deux devenus préfets, puis préfets-en-chef, et leur continuelle lutte pour les meilleurs notes les avaient, malgré eux, rapprochés. Ils se testaient constamment. Cela étant, depuis quelques semaines, il l'ignorait royalement et cela avait le don d'agaçer profondément l'aînée Weasley. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Malefoy. Gronda-t-elle en insistant sur son nom.

- Il faut que je te parle !

- Ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais il la poussa contre le mur, une main plaquée à quelques centimètres de son visage:

- Rose ! Écoute-moi !

Elle le dévisagea, surprise qu'il emploi son prénom. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans ses deux iceberg glacé, elle n'y vit pas de la colère ou de l'agacement comme elle s'y attendait, mais... de la peur...?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a...? Osa-t-elle finalement demander en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Tu as des probl...

- Ôtes tes sales pattes de ma sœur ! S'écria soudain une voix.

Et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui arrivait, une tornade aux cheveux roux se lança sur Malfoy et roula au sol avec lui.

- Hugo, non ! Arrête !

Mais son petit frère en venait déjà aux mains avec l'héritier Serpentard.

- Arrêtez ! Ca suffit ! Hugo ! Scorpius !

Rose s'époumonait en vain et ce n'est que l'intervention d'un professeur qui sépara les deux ennemis :

- 2 heures de retenu ! Et 10 point de moins pour Gryffondor ! S'attaquer à un préfet, vous n'arrangez pas votre cas, Mr Weasley !

Et Mr Malefoy allez à l'infirmerie faire soigner votre lèvre !

Entouré de Serpentard ricanant, Malefoy se leva sans un regard pour Rose qui tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un air digne, il tourna néanmoins les yeux vers elle et elle se sentit frissonner. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il lui faudrait découvrir de quoi il retournait au plus vite.

- Surtout ne dis pas merci, grogna soudain son frère, la faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Merci ? MERCI ? Non mais de qui tu te moques ? Je n'avais pas besoin que tu te montres en spectacle ! Il ne faisait rien de mal ! On discutait ! Tu es un vrai gamin ! Attends que j'en parle à Maman !

Le rouquin rougit et pâlit brusquement.

- Tu ne vas pas...

- Ho que si ! Et j'espère qu'elle t'enverra une beuglante ! S'écria-t-elle.

Hugo déglutit et regarda sa sœur quitter le hall comme une furie.

Il avait beau avoir bientôt 15 ans, la perspective d'une colère de sa mère le faisait toujours se sentir comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Pourtant, il n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions !

Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les filles. Quel était le problème de Rose ?

Il grogna mais oublia vite cet incident quand ses camarades vinrent le féliciter et il se mit à fanfaronner sur la presque raclée qu'il avait failli infliger à Malefoy.

Contrairement à sa soeur, il considérait Malefoy comme un véritable ennemi, comme une copie plus jeune de son père et des ses idéaux. Depuis la première année, Hugo s'était donné un malin plaisir à humilier régulièrement les représentants de Serpentard. D'où une plutôt mauvaise réputation. Mais, bizarrement, il ne se faisait pratiquement jamais attrapé. Le neveu de Fred et Georges avait de qui tenir, et avait beaucoup d'alliés. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en prenait à eux physiquement, les choses empiraient. Il était trop impulsif. Tout comme son père, le nom des Malefoy lui donnait de l'urticaire. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Rose faire ami-ami avec ce type.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Oui, dès qu'elle se serait calmée, il irait lui parler. Elle était intelligente, elle écouterait bien la voix de la raison. Il rit. Lui, la voix de la raison, ca avait de quoi faire sourire.

De son côté, Rose ignorait quelle attitude adopter. Malefoy -Scorpius- se corrigea-t-elle, avait eu l'air on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait voulu lui parler. Mais Hugo les avait interrompu avant qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus. Déterminée à clore cette conversation au plus vite afin d'arrêter d'y penser, Rose rejoignit l'infirmerie.

Scorpius était toujours là, mais Mme Pomfresh avait dispersé sa petite bande de vipère.

- Comment va ta lèvre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'approchant du lit où il était assis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec agacement :

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, figure-toi !

Il sembla sincèrement surpris, et plongea ses yeux d'acier dans les iris chocolat de la jeune femme:

- Désolé.

Elle secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir sur le lit près du sien, à la fois proche et éloignée, comme si elle mettait une distance de sécurité entre eux.

- Je ne comprends pas... qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas les laisser me voir avec toi ! Gronda-t-il.

Elle tressaillit et se sentit terriblement blessée par cette remarque. Cela dû se voir sur son visage car il soupira à nouveau:

- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Murmura-t-il

- Ha non ? Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle toujours contrariée. Tu n'as pas honte que tes abrutis d'amis me voient avec toi ?

Il prit un air contrit et baissa les yeux:

- Bon d'accord, je sais que ca y ressemble mais ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je... j'ai juste..

Il cherchait ses mots et la regarda, perdu.

- Quoi ? L'encouragea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'ai..

Il secoua la tête et il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Des rires gras et un vocabulaire fleurit laissaient à croire que c'était les serpents qui étaient de retour.

- Va-t'en ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui avait soudain retrouvé toute sa fermeté.

Elle se leva, déboussolée :

- Mais..

- Vas-t'en, je te dis !

Remplies d'émotions contradictoires, Rose sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée il murmura:

- Rose...

Elle ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'il continue, mais seul le silence l'entoura et après quelques secondes, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Sur le lit, Scorpius se laissa tomber en arrière et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était un idiot, et il continua à feindre d'être le pire être au monde lorsque le groupe de vert et argent le rejoignit. Mais ce que personne ne savait, et surtout pas Rose, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie. Et ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il était apprécié qu'il était constamment entouré de serpentards. Non, c'était même tout autre chose... ils le surveillaient...


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir, une mini-suite, pour vous faire patienter ! Kissou_

Être préfets-en-chef avait quelques avantages. Outre une salle de bain privée, ils possédaient chacun une chambre individuelle et une salle commune qui leur était exclusivement réservée.

Pour Rose, qui avait beaucoup d'amie, la séparation avait été difficile mais elle avait également particulièrement apprécie d'avoir plus d'intimité et davantage de tranquillité. Il était parfois difficile de se concentrer quand une horde de première année jouait à la bataille explosive pendant qu'on travaillait et la bibliothèque n'était malheureusement pas ouverte constamment.

Rose avait donc intégré ses quartiers en début d'année, et c'est là que Scorpius et elle s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne. Ce soir là, lorsque Rose pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, bien après l'heure du repas, Beth, préfète des Poufsouffle et Matthew, préfet des Serdaigle, étaient tout deux installés dans les canapés près du feu et révisaient leur histoire de la magie. Ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement :

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Beth. Matt m'aide un peu pour le dernier chapitre de Binns sur l'histoire de 7ème révolte des Gobelins. J'ai un mal fou à retenir les noms des protagonistes !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué, sourit le Serdaigle, il suffit généralement de rajouter "le crasseux", "le vil" ou "le repoussant" derrière le prénom !

Rose sourit tandis qu'ils riaient et déclina poliment leur offre:

- C'est gentil, mais je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir, la journée a été longue, je préfère aller dormir.

- Je comprends. Tu as des nouvelles de Scorpius ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était battu avec ton frère.. grimaça la jaune et or.

- Ne m'en parle pas... soupira la jolie Gryffondor. Ca me fait penser que j'ai un hibou à écrire d'ailleurs. J'espère que Coquecigrue est dans le coin, il a beau se faire vieux, il est toujours aussi efficace quand il s'agit de retourner à la maison ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas où est cet idiot et je m'en moque complètement. Ajouta-t-il d'un air qui ne dupait personne. Bonne nuit vous deux !

Ils la saluèrent en retour et Rose alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma soigneusement à clé.

Elle s'installa à son bureau où elle rédigea rapidement un parchemin à l'intention de ses parents et quelques temps plus tard, elle s'endormait profondément.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard alors qu'on cognait à sa porte:

- Weasley.. Weasley !

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de son voisin, -ou ami, ennemi elle ne savait plus trop bien qu'elle étiquette lui mettre-. Mais plus que de l'entendre frapper à sa porte à 3h du matin, c'est le ton de sa voix qui l'inquiéta.

- Rose ! Appela-t-il plus fort. Je sais que tu m'entends ! Il faut que je te parle !

Elle hésita mais se décida à se lever de peur qu'il réveille les deux autres.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Weasley... murmura-t-il en la regardant d'un air étrange.

- Par Merlin, Scorpius, tu as bu ?

C'était bien les effets de l'alcool qu'elle avait perçu dans sa voix et son haleine lui rappelait celle de son oncle Georges lors des les soirées trop arrosée au whisky pur feu.

- Rose.. jolie rose, il faut que je te parle...

- Non, il est hors de question que je t'écoute tant que tu es dans cet état, va te coucher, Scorpius, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde..

- Non ! S'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il faut que je te parle... il faut... vraiment... Rose...

Surprise et effrayée à la fois, elle le repoussa brusquement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Va-t'en ! Répéta-t-elle contre la porte, encore sous le coup de sa frayeur. Va te coucher, Scorpius... Nous parlerons demain.

N'entendant pas de réponses, elle retourna se coucher, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se demanda si c'était la brusquerie de son geste qui lui avait fait si peur, ou la frayeur et le désespoir qu'elle avait sentit chez lui.

Un bruit retentissant contre la porte la fit sursauter et elle étouffa un cri. Elle se demanda s'il était tombé mais n'osa pas aller vérifier. Elle se recroquevilla sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux en espérant que le sommeil viendrait rapidement. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'elle commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle aurait juré entendre au loin des sanglots. Mais avant même que cette pensée puisse atteindre son but, elle s'était assoupie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Kissou_

Rose n'était pas une lève-tard. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle ouvre les yeux avant même que son réveil magique ne s'enclenche. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil réveillaient tranquillement le monde sorcier, Rose Weasley était déjà en train de se doucher. Elle prépara ses livres pour la matinée et choisit un livre au hasard pour patienter jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lire un peu dans la salle commune afin d'attendre une heure plus décente.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Scorpius s'effondra sur le sol.

- C'est pas vrai...

Il s'était endormi contre sa porte, réalisa-t-elle avec stupeur. Sûrement avait-il été trop saoul pour rejoindre sa propre chambre...

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua avec délicatesse, puis avec moins de ménagement quand elle constata son manque de réaction :

- Scorpius, réveille-toi ! Gronda-t-elle en essayant de le relever. Scorpius !

Il émergea finalement et parvint à se redresser en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.

- Ho ma tête...

Malgré elle, Rose ressentit un élan d'affection qu'elle s'efforça immédiatement de cacher derrière sa colère.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as bu ! Tu es préfet en chef ! Tu dois donner l'exemple ! Tu m'as réveillé à 3 heure du matin comme un vulgaire ivrogne ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Il s'adossa au mur et secoua légèrement la tête ce qui sembla empirer son mal de crâne puisqu'il émit un gémissement de douleur.

- Ho Scorpius...

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se lever pour le faire s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre dans lequel elle versa une potion.

- Je suis un idiot.. excuse-moi... grimaça-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tendait le breuvage.

- Bois-ça, ordonna-t-elle. Ca te fera du bien.

Il s'exécuta et faillit s'étouffer avec la première gorgée:

- C'est immonde ! Se plaignit-il.

- Bois ! Répéta Rose en lui jetant un regard si mauvais qu'il termina le breuvage d'un trait.

Il reposa la tête contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés, pendant de longues minutes. Rose l'observait et elle cru un moment qu'il s'était assoupi mais il n'en était rien.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux.  
>Il se sentait plus alerte, et son mal de tête semblait déjà se dissiper, mais il était à présent un peu nauséeux.<p>

Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire et la dévisagea avec le même regard perdu qu'elle avait aperçu la veille.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scorpius ? Tout ça ne te ressemble pas...

Il sourit d'un air désabusé et secoua à nouveau la tête:

- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

A bout de patience, Rose se redressa pour se diriger avec humeur vers sa chambre lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

- Tu as des problèmes, Rose.

- C'est une menace ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère en se retournant

- Bon dieu, mais non ! S'écria-t-il sur le même ton en la rejoignant. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter deux secondes avant de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! Écoute-moi !

- Mais...

- La ferme ! S'écria-t-il en avançant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur. J'ai dit : écoute-moi ! S'il le faut, je te bâillonne, c'est clair ?

Elle lui lança un regard outré et il lui prit doucement la main, ce qui la prit totalement au dépourvu.

- Ce n'est pas une menace. Reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est un fait. Tu as de gros problèmes, Rose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas... comment tu le sais ?

Il baissa les yeux et sembla hésiter:

- Les serpentard t'ont pris pour cible.

- Tu en fais partit, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix acide.

- Bon sang, est-ce que tu es vraiment obligée de m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes ! C'est important ! S'agaça-t-il. J'essaye de t'aider là ! Mais franchement, tu ne me facilites pas les choses !

Elle eut le bon ton de rougir et elle s'excusa en baissant les yeux.

- Ton frère leur pourri la vie et ils ont bien compris qu'il n'était pas une cible facile. En revanche, toi oui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de cette école ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec franchise en serrant davantage sa main. Mais tu es seule, exposée, tu as des rondes la nuit, tu fais une cible idéale si tu ignores qu'on te veut du mal.

Elle acquiesça, toujours troublée par la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne.

- Il faut que tu sois prudente... tu dois être sur tes gardes, Weasley. Ca ne sera peut-être pas méchant au début, mais ca risque d'empirer..

Il lui effleura légèrement la joue et elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête:

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il sourit, de ce sourire arrogant et si sûr de lui qu'il utilisait constamment en publique, mais qu'elle lui connaissait si peu en privé:

- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Il recula légèrement et ajouta:

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger en attendant le début des cours.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... déclara-t-elle pour reprendre contenance.

- Crois-moi, jolie Rose, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Son visage était encore pâle et il semblait marqué, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'autre cette nuit-là.

- Tu devrais peut-être rester couché ce matin, suggéra la jeune femme. Je peux dire que tu es malade.

Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité...

Il secoua la tête:

- Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il était aussi doué qu'elle, ça n'avait pas de sens.

- Je peux t'apporter les devoirs si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Proposa-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement :

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne peux pas manquer à l'appel. On.. m'attend... Merci pour la potion, Weasley, et fais attention à toi.

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant une Rose perdue et totalement déboussolée.


	4. Chapter 4

_La suite, bonne lecture ! Kissou_

Rose ne croisa pas Scorpius de la journée. Ou du moins, ne croisa-t-elle pas cette version de lui dont elle entrapercevait tout juste la façade.

En revanche, elle croisa le Scorpius que tout le monde respectait et craignait, celui que certains enviaient et que certaines désiraient.

Comme toujours, il était entouré de sa petite cour, des serpentards auxquels il valait mieux ne pas se frotter si on ne voulait pas finir à

l'infirmerie.

Au cours du déjeuner, elle continua à l'observer, essayant de comprendre certaines des choses qu'il lui avait révélé.

On riait fort à sa table, et il en faisait autant. Parfois, les voixfortes se transformaient en chuchotis et elle aurait juré qu'on lui jetait des regards hostiles.

Mais le visage de Scorpius, lui, restait impénétrable.

Elle profita que personne ne fasse attention à elle pour détailler un peu le vert et argent.

Elle ne pouvait nier que son succès auprès des filles était justifié.

Il était grand et le Quidditch lui avait donné une musculature fine et bien dessinée, tout en souplesse.

Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs bien plus les félins prédateurs que les vipères au sang froid. Sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à ses acolytes et Rose avait constaté la nuit précédent à

quel point sa poigne était forte et ferme.

Ses cheveux, d'un blond cendré et non pas presque blanc comme c'était la tradition chez les Malefoy, étaient un peu plus long que d'habitude et quelques mèches balayaient son visage.

Pourtant, ce qui troublait le plus la brunette était ses yeux. D'un gris argent, si froids qu'elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'y brûler si elle les contemplaient trop longtemps.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que ces deux billes d'acier la fixaient et elle détourna le regard en s'empourprant.

Il lui avait dit d'être prudente, qu'ils lui voulaient du mal pour se venger de son frère. Mais cela lui paraissait tellement ridicule !

Elle chercha Hugo du regard. La lettre de leur parents ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid et il continuait de se pavaner comme s'il était le maître des lieux. James était tout le temps fourré avec lui et elle pensait fortement que son cousin n'était pas étranger au comportement

immature de son frère. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à Oncle Harry.

Heureusement qu'Albus, lui, était plus sérieux !

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelles mesures pouvait-elle prendre pour se protéger ? Elle était de ronde ce soir, en profiteraient-ils pour s'en prendre à elle ? Et pourquoi Scorpius ne pouvait-il rien faire pour elle ?

N'était-il pas censé être leur chef ?

Lorsque Scorpius se leva et que sept gorilles se levèrent à sa suite comme un seul homme, il ne lui sembla plus vraiment que Scorpius maîtrisait quoi que ce soit... Qu'avait-il voulu dire par "Je ne peux pas manquer à l'appel" ?

Il fallait qu'ils aient une petite explication, elle voulait des réponses et elle les exigerait...

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et Rose se retrouva très vite dans sa salle commune à se préparer pour sa ronde nocturne.

Elle était un peu nerveuse, mais elle n'était pas l'une des meilleures élèves de cette école pour rien. Elle se défendrait et elle leur en ferait baver ! Qu'ils osent !

Refermant sa cape sur ses épaules -il faisait souvent un peu frais dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit- elle sortit sa baguette et l'alluma d'un "Lumos".

Elle entendit une des portes s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir Scorpius sortir de sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Je t'accompagne. Répondit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Ce sont les nouvelles consignes, déclara-t-il simplement en lui montrant un parchemin trainant sur l'une des tables. Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

Rose empoigna le parchemin et le parcouru des yeux, confirmant ce que

le serpentard venait de lui apprendre.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Il haussa les épaules et montra le tableau qui cachait leur entrée.

- On y va ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle hésita à insister pour en savoir davantage mais elle finit par acquiescer, le précédent à travers l'ouverture.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle était sûre qu'il n'y était pas étranger. Il avait dû faire la demande directement auprès de McGonagall, à moins que ce ne soit auprès des Professeurs responsables des 4 maisons. Peu importe, toujours est-il qu'elle n'irait pas seule, et ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils patrouillèrent en silence pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Elle lui jetait parfois des regards du coin de l'œil, et il en faisait autant, mais aucun des deux ne prit la parole.

A mi-chemin, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de première année, visiblement terrorisés, qui avaient voulu s'offrir une petite aventure nocturne et qui s'étaient perdus. Ils les raccompagnèrent à leur salle commune en les réprimant et en leur donnant chacun une retenue.

Scorpius en riait encore quand ils quittèrent le quartier général des Poufsouffle.

Rose l'observait en souriant :

- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer ! Le réprima-t-elle en souriant.

- Je sais, mais tu as vu leur tête ! Rit-il encore plus fort.

Elle remarqua à cet instant que ce rire-là était très différent de ceux qu'elle lui avait entendu dans la grande salle. Il était naturel, détendu et son regard trahissait tout autre chose que le masque impersonnel qu'il tenait habituellement.

Il cessa de rire en remarquant qu'elle le dévisageait:

- Quoi ?

- Ho pardon... rougit-elle. Tu es... tellement différent.. c'est comme si tu avais deux personnalités...

Son regard se durcit et il se remit à marcher sans l'attendre.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Dit-il froidement.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Répliqua-t-elle, cinglante alors qu'elle le rattrapait.

- C'est la vérité. Arrête d'essayer de me comprendre, tu gaspilles ton énergie pour rien.

- Vraiment ? Plus tu répètes ça et plus j'ai l'impression que tu veux que je découvre ton secret !

- C'est ridicule.

- C'est ton comportement qui est ridicule ! S'énerva-t-elle. A quoi ça rime ? Un instant tu m'ignores, un autre tu me dis que tu essayes de m'aider ! Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es

venu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réponds-moi !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Alors explique-moi !

Il continua à l'ignorer en accélérant le pas.

Elle l'attrapa alors brusquement par le poignet pour qu'il lui fasse face et le gifla.

Pendant une seconde ils restèrent face à face, stupéfiés. Puis Rose posa ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée:

- Par Merlin, Scorpius, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça, je...

Mais au lieu d'être énervé il sembla encore plus désemparé.

- Je t'ignore pour ton bien, Rose... et pour le mien..

Elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma vie. Je savais que tu ne nous apporterais que des ennuis à tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas qu'on devienne amis. Je voulais te détester, t'ignorer, t'humilier comme un digne Serpentard doit le faire. C'est ce que je suis censé faire.

T'ignorer, te rabaisser. Tu es censée être mon ennemie !

Rose frissonnait, incapable de détourner son regard du visage du Serpentard.

- Mais... ?

- Mais tu es toujours là... quelque part, dans ma tête ou dans mon champ de vision.. et tu souris, ou tu t'énerves, et plus je te regarde, moins je trouve de raisons d'être loin de toi. J'ai... j'ai peur pour toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Rester loin de moi est

la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

- Scorpius...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement une main sur la joue meurtrie par sa faute.

- Je suis désolée... répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le sien, étreignant légèrement la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa joue.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller. Déclara-t-il en brisant le contact.

Elle acquiesça, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part ce soir. Ils terminèrent la ronde en silence et, encore sous le choc, Rose partit se coucher immédiatement.

- Bonne nuit, Scorpius.

- Bonne nuit, Rose.

Mais cette nuit-là, Rose ne dormit pas beaucoup, et de l'autre côté du mur, Scorpius non plus...


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre ce soir ! A très vite et merci pour vos messages ;) Ho et excusez-moi pour les fautes, je suis exténuée ! Kissou  
><em>

C'est le lendemain que les hostilités commencèrent, ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à sa discussion avec Scorpius. Alors qu'elle buvait distraitement son jus de citrouille, sa voisine poussa un cri strident, la faisant sursauter.

Elle remarqua alors la couleur rouge sang et l'aspect visqueux qu'avait pris sa boisson. Le goût devint ferreux et elle recracha le liquide dans son verre.

- C'est du sang !

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'elle et Rose repoussa son assiette, écœurée :

- Ce n'est rien, protesta-t-elle alors qu'un professeur s'approchait pour voir de quoi il retournait. Juste une mauvaise blague, professeur, ne vous en faites pas.

Il sembla légèrement inquiet et son regard montrait bien qu'il ne trouvait pas cela très drôle mais elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et il acquiesça avant de retourner auprès de ses confrères.

A la table des Serpentards, on la regardait en ricanant et l'un deux passa sa baguette sous son cou d'un air très explicite. Rose ne toucha plus son petit déjeuner et attendit la fin du repas pour escorter les élèves dans les couloirs.

En cours de Potions, quelqu'un mit feu à son chaudron et elle se brûla le poignet. Alors que le professeur l'envoyait chez l'infirmière, elle trébucha sur une jambe mal attentionnée et tomba sur un serpent qui lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Ce n'est que le début, Weasley...

Il la repoussa brusquement et la brunette s'efforça de quitter calmement la pièce. Mais, elle avait beau s'obliger à ne pas courir, personne n'était dupe. Cela ressemblait bel et bien à une fuite.

La brûlure était sévère mais elle fut guérit très vite et il ne resta qu'une tâche rosée qui mettrait quelques jours à disparaître. Dès que Mme Pomfresh eut terminé, elle reprit la direction du prochain cours.  
>Il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse gagner.<p>

Le midi, elle s'efforça de rejoindre la grande salle mais elle ne put rien avaler.

Les deux premières heures de l'après-midi n'étant pas des cours partagés par les différentes maisons, elle pu souffler un peu.

A l'entre-cours, elle fut bousculée violemment et se retrouva effondrée au sol, ses affaires répandus autour d'elle alors que la couture de son sac s'était mystérieusement décousue et ses lacets de chaussures s'étaient emmêlés entre eux de leur propre volonté.

Elle finit par sécher le dernier cours d'étude des Runes et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était que le début. Ils avaient été clair.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? On était à peine mi-décembre, elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme ça !

Il lui semblait inutile de prévenir les professeurs, elle n'avait aucune preuve et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand moyen d'assurer sa protection. Même si cela avait été le cas, cela n'aurait fait qu'attiser la haine des serpents.

Quelles options pouvait-elle envisager ? Elle se sentait épuisée après une seule journée...!

Elle passa la fin d'après-midi à essayer de se concentrer sur une dissertation et sauta également le repas du soir. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'on vint frapper à sa porte et Rose invita la personne à entrée. C'était Beth, un plateau à la main:

- On m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé... grimaça-t-elle. J'ai demandé à Scorpius et Matthew de te trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Les Elfes de maison t'ont fait des sandwichs, ils arrivent directement des cuisines !

- Ho merci, vous êtes adorables, mon estomac criait famine ! Se réjouit la brunette, sans arriver pourtant à se débarrasser de son air las.

La préfète en chef des Poufsouffle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit de la jeune femme, inquiète:

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu as des suggestions ?

Beth secoua la tête:

- Pas plus que toi, aucune des solutions ne me paraît acceptable. Pas plus que d'attendre que les choses deviennent plus grave. Il faut quand même agir, Rose.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Promit-elle mordant avec délice dans son sandwich.

Son amie attendit qu'elle ait terminé et demanda:

- Bon, et comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va aller. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce sera comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé !

- Très bien, tu es sûre, hein ? Parce que j'ai un rapport à faire !

- A qui ? S'étonna la Gryffondor.

- Aux deux mâles possessifs qui m'attendent dans la salle commune ! Sourit Beth avec des airs de conspiratrices. Au mieux, tu pourrais faire une petite apparition ?

Rose acquiesça et prit le bras que lui tendait la jaune et or pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Matthew se leva quand elle entra et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux tandis que Scorpius restait assis, la dévisageant sans un mot.

- Alors, on s'est mis les Serpents à dos ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu leur faire ? Ils sont déchaînés ! S'étonna l'aiglon.

- Je pense qu'ils en veulent à Hugo, et que je suis une cible idéale...

- C'est ridicule ! Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de t'affronter en duel ! S'exclama Beth.

Cela laissa le Serdaigle pensif et ils rejoignirent tous les trois Scorpius en s'installant dans les sièges près du feu:

- En duel, probablement pas, mais les Serpentards jouent rarement franc-jeu -sans vouloir t'offenser Scorp'- . En groupe, sur une cible isolée et en public, ils ont toutes leur chances, tu es vulnérable.

Il regarda son homologue vert et argent :

- Tu as eu vent de quelque chose ? Tu ne peux rien faire ?

- Tu te doutes bien que si je pouvais, je ferais quelque chose ! Répliqua le serpent, sur la défensive. Ce sont des actions isolées, spontanées, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quand ils frapperont et comment.

Rose voyait bien qu'il mentait et elle se souvint, troublée, de leur conversation de la veille. Finalement, elle n'avait rien résolue...  
>Cela n'avait amené que plus de questions...<p>

- C'est inadmissible ! Réagit Beth. Elle est préfète en chef ! Comment peut-on laisser faire ça ? Les gens ne voient-ils donc rien ?

- Ils sont organisés. Répondit Rose. En fait, vous n'êtes pas nombreux à être au courant. Comme l'a dit Scorpius, les actes sont isolés, on ne fait pas vraiment de liens entre eux. J'aime autant que ça reste comme ça pour l'instant. J'ai tellement de famille entre ces murs que s'ils venaient à l'apprendre et à le dire à mon père, il débarquerait dans la minute...et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça...

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot et elle ajouta:

- Allez, ne vous inquiétez-pas, attendons de voir comment ça évolue, c'était peut-être juste une journée particulière de malchance. Sourit-elle sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien.

- Peut-être, j'espère, bon, Matt et moi devons aller faire notre ronde, bonne soirée vous deux !

Les deux préfets disparurent dans l'ouverture, laissant le serpent et la lionne seuls.

- Comment va ton poignet ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui montra fièrement la trace rosée et il sourit malgré :

- Ma première blessure de guerre ! Fanfaronna-t-elle, histoire de dédramatiser la situation. N'est-ce pas la plus belle que tu ais jamais vue ?

- Sans aucun doute, répondit-il, amusé.

Mais ce n'était plus la blessure qu'il regardait.

- Ho.

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Heureusement, elle portait ses cheveux bouclés détachés car autrement il aurait pu voir ses oreilles devenir  
>écarlates. Une des caractéristiques qu'elle aurait préférée ne pas hériter de son père.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence gêné.

- Rien. Je n'attends absolument rien de toi, Rose.

Elle secoua la tête :

- Tu mens, je sais bien que tu mens, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... je...

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être honnête avec elle ? Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre qu'il tenait à elle. Où était-ce simplement un  
>mensonge ? Une manière de la déstabiliser davantage ? Peut-être était-il derrière tout ça après tout ? Non.. elle ne pouvait pas le<br>croire, elle ne VOULAIT pas le croire.

- Tu étais là, aujourd'hui ? Tu les as vu faire ?

Il détourna les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Une manière comme une autre d'avouer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'agissait pas...N'avait-il pas pu intervenir ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait, au moins ? Ou s'en fichait-il éperdument ?

- Il faudra bien que tu te décides un jour à me dire ce que tu me caches ! S'énerva-t-elle. On ne peut pas continuer ce manège éternellement ! Sois tu es mon ami, sois tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne peux pas jouer à faire-semblant quand ça te chante ! Et ne t'avises pas de me dire que je ne "sais pas qui tu es" ou je sors ma baguette !

Devant son silence butée, elle poussa un cri de frustration et l'abandonna au milieu du salon, claquant la porte de sa chambre en criant :  
>- BONNE NUIT !<br>Sur un ton qui aurait pu aussi bien dire "Va au diable!".

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et, à bout de nerfs, épuisée par cette journée interminable et par la valse de ses sentiments, elle éclata en sanglots.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Scorpius ferma les yeux en posant son front contre le bois, étouffé par la culpabilité.


	6. Chapter 6

_Une suite un peu plus longue ce soir, pour vous faire patienter tout le week-end ! Kissou_

* * *

><p>Rose et Scorpius ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant les jours qui suivirent.<p>

Ils évitèrent soigneusement de se retrouver dans la même pièce, et s'arrangèrent avec Beth et Matthew pour ne pas faire leurs rondes ensembles.

Les attaques contre la Gryffondor continuèrent de plus belle rendant ses journées de plus en plus pénibles, mais au moins était-elle, pour l'instant, épargnée la nuit.

La présence du Serpentard lui manquait, mais elle tentait de ne pas y penser.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine qu'elle commença vraiment à avoir peur.

En plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle sortait ses livres et ses notes pour le cours de Métamorphose, elle réalisa que les pages avaient été déchirées et gribouillées.

Sur l'entête de son parchemin une illustration animée montrait une pierre tombale à son nom, dégoulinant de sang qui commença à s'échapper du parchemin pour se répandre sur ses affaires.

Bouleversée, elle quitta la salle sans prévenir et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes. Elle se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et alla s'adosser au mur, se laissant glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains.

Elle ne releva même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus que lorsqu'on s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle regarda enfin la personne qui se tenait là.

Ses yeux étaient humides mais on pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Scorpius, laissant échapper quelques gouttes d'eau salée.

Et pendant un instant, la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit fut qu'il était dans les toilettes des dames.

- Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là.. ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante..

Sans un mot, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les vannes cèdent et elle se mit à sangloter en s'accrochant à lui.

Elle ne méritait pas ça... pourquoi continuaient-ils à la harceler ?

N'y avait-il rien à faire ? Elle se sentait si faible, fragile et seule...

Scorpius la serra plus fort, luttant lui aussi contre le désespoir et la tristesse qui émanait d'elle.

Après de longues minutes, lorsqu'elle commença enfin à s'apaiser, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il sembla chercher ses mots, hésita:

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps... chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine de regrets. Relève-toi. Ça va aller..

Et avec une douceur inouïe il essuya, du bout des doigts, les derniers vestiges des larmes de la brunette et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

Puis il se redressa et avança vers la porte.

- Relève-toi, Weasley. Dit-il fermement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Relève toi !

Elle acquiesça à ses encouragements et tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, se leva à son tour.

La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait encore très mal, mais au moins la panique était-elle passée.

A nouveau, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau et regarda l'heure. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de finir la journée, elle profita donc que les couloirs étaient encore déserts pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle se glissa sous la couverture et sombra presque immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux une paire d'heure plus tard, Scorpius était assis au pied du lit et la regardait.

Elle se redressa doucement en se frottant les yeux:

- Quelle heure est-il ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- 19h. Pas très longtemps. Beth a ramené tes affaires et Matt t'a apporté un plateau repas, dit-il en montrant son bureau.

- Merci.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, lasse:

- Je me sens tellement idiote... je suis plus forte que ça !

Il la regarda sans rien dire.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, perplexe.

- Beth m'a prévenu.

- Tu mens.

- Rose, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Soupira-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Weasley... gronda-t-il.

Elle soupira:

- Tu as raison, j'ai pas le courage de me battre ce soir...

Elle réussit à esquisser un sourire et ajouta :

- Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre...

Il acquiesça en souriant lui aussi. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas comme ça, mais au moins, il était rassuré sur son état.

Elle allait mieux. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour la ronde ?

- Oui.. Tu me laisses quelques minutes pour me changer ?

- Bien sûr. Et mange quelque chose ! Ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Elle sourit en sortant du lit et le rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après une douche rapide et un sandwich dans l'estomac.

Elle avait meilleure mine, et se sentait bien mieux.

- Prête ?

Elle acquiesça et il la suivit à travers l'ouverture.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Après avoir renvoyé un couple et deux aventuriers dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ils se remirent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, évitant, pour un temps, les sujets sensibles. Ils parlèrent de leurs notes, toujours serrées, du temps, de leur rôle de préfets et des quelques privilèges associés.

- Tu m'as manqué. Déclara soudain Rose.

Il sembla un instant déstabilisé mais finit par lui sourire:

- Toi aussi. Tu as beau être une insupportable miss je sais tout, on

s'y habitue..

Elle le frappa à l'épaule et il se mit à rire. Ils reprirent leur chemin et il lui attrapa doucement la main, comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne la retira pas.

Un bruit et des ombres au bout d'un couloir, un peu plus loin, les firent ralentir, puis se lâcher la main.

- Qui est là ?

D'un coup de baguette, Rose projeta une boule de lumière au loin et elle aperçue 4 silhouettes.

- On a fini, Weasley. Tu peux partir. Déclara Scorpius d'une voix glaciale.

Elle le regarda étrangement et hésita.

- Fais ce que je te dis.. marmonna-t-il.

Elle obéis et fit demi-tour, entendant malgré elle ce qui se disait.

- Mais où il va le chaton ? Reste avec nous, Weasley ! Allons, Malefoy, dis lui de revenir, on va s'amuser un peu !

Rose ne se retourna pas, et croisa les bras, tremblante.

- Je ne pense que tu veuilles t'en prendre à une préfète, Frabbers. Déclara froidement le préfet.

- Tu parles d'une préfète, c'est juste une sang-de-bourbe qui s'est fait pistonner ! Reviens, Weasley !

- Je viens de te dire...

Le reste de la conversation se perdit derrière Rose tandis qu'elle tournait dans un angle et se dépêchait de rejoindre sa petite salle commune.

Elle s'installa devant le feu de cheminé et riva son regard au tableau qui cachait leur entré, attendant le retour du serpent.

Était-il en danger avec ses pairs ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envisager, et elle se sentait terriblement coupable de l'avoir abandonné.

Les doigts pianotant sur le bras du fauteuil, sentant l'inquiétude grandir à mesure que les minutes passaient, elle était en train d'envisager d'y retourner ou de prévenir Matthew quand le tableau pivota enfin.

- Scorpius !

Elle se précipita vers lui:

- Tu es blessé ! Constata-t-elle, horrifiée.

Son nez saignait légèrement et il aurait probablement un coquard le lendemain, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire et il le savait, il pouvait s'estimer heureux.

- C'est rien. Toi, ca va ?

- Par Merlin, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser ! Je suis désolée !

- Ne sois pas ridicule. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Rose sortit sa baguette et il réprima un mouvement de recul, qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu.

- Je vais te débarrasser de ce sang, prévint-elle.

Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour lui donner meilleure mine.

- Par contre, je ne peux rien faire pour ton œil.. il faudra que je demande à maman comment on soigne ça... pour la prochaine fois.

- Merci. Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? C'est à cause de moi ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Vraiment ? Insista-t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Disons... Pas seulement... consentit-il en soupirant.

- Je suis dangereuse.. pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pas plus que je ne le suis pour toi ! Fit-il, amusé.

Mais cela ne la fit pas rire. Elle l'enlaça par la taille, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu me caches ?

Il glissa une main dans la masse de boucle brune de la gryffondor et s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir plonger ses iris glacées dans son regard chocolat.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'empara de ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour, merci pour vos messages ! Tout de suite, la suite ;)_

Il l'embrassa d'abord prudemment, puis avec plus d'assurance lorsqu'elle lui rendit son baiser.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et ca valait la peine d'être maudit pour ça... Elle avait un goût de parchemin, de miel et d'amande douce.

Oui, encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé...

Rose se laissa aller au baiser du Serpentard, dans les délices d'une première fois aussi inattendue qu'espérée... elle avait mille fois pensé à ses yeux, qui la faisaient parfois frissonner, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses lèvres puissent lui faire le même effet.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il devait l'entendre. Et elle se sentait incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Lorsque leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, ils restèrent un moment immobile, les yeux dans les yeux, la main de Scorpius toujours dans les cheveux de Rose.

- Woaw... souffla-t-il.

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, relâchant toute la tension accumulée.

- Tu es.. incroyable..

- Je sais... sourit-elle. Embrasse-moi encore...

Il s'exécuta sans tarder et ils finirent par rejoindre le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre:

- Ton père va me tuer... déclara-t-il soudain.

- A moins que le tien s'en charge en premier !

- Les paris sont lancés !

Et ils se remirent à rire en chœur.

Mise à part les réactions toujours exubérantes d'Hugo lorsqu'il s'agissait des Malefoy, Rose n'avait jamais vraiment porté d'attention aux différents entre leurs familles.

Sûrement parce qu'Hermione avait un discours bien plus nuancé que celui de Ron et qu'elle encourageait ses enfants à se faire leur propre opinion.

Mais l'opinion de Rose avait nettement divergé ces derniers temps.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ou elle en était.

Scorpius n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être. Les apparences étaient contre lui.

Elle savait peu de chose de lui quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Et pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas forcément eu envie d'en apprendre plus.

Mais elle avait découvert un garçon intelligent, et il l'avait intrigué.

La compétition qui les avait réunis la stimulait et elle savait qu'elle était devenue meilleure grâce à lui car elle tentait de se dépasser pour être plus forte que lui.

Ils en étaient restés là, jusqu'à l'époque où ils avaient emménagés dans les quartiers des préfets en cinquième année.

Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, mais s'étaient rapprochés, s'adressaient la parole, mais continuaient à s'appeler par leurs noms la plupart du temps.

En sixième année, elle l'avait connu drôle, et ils avaient partagés quelques fou rires et de passionnantes discussions.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, il avait recommencé à l'ignorer et à la traiter avec froideur.

Enfin cette année, en tant que préfets en chefs, elle avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas lui même, qu'il cachait quelque chose... elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle réalisait que cela avait influencé leur relation toute entière.

Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait découvert sensible, à l'écoute, mais aussi passionné et tellement, tellement différent de son image à l'extérieur de leur salle commune.

Comment les apparences pouvaient-elles être aussi trompeuses ?

Elle était intelligente, elle aurait dû s'apercevoir de tout ça bien plus tôt...

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il deux visages si différents ?

- Rose ?

Elle tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui, sortant de ses pensées :

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête et se blotti contre lui:

- Je me demandais simplement...qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

Elle le sentit se raidir:

- Comment ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta son étreinte réconfortante pour se lever:

- Et bien.. demain, et les jours qui suivent.. ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête:

- Aucune importance.. je suis exténuée, je vais aller me coucher..

Il la suivit et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de sa chambre:

- Rose, attends ! Je.. je ne sais pas, d'accord.. ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et ajouta :

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie de faire ça, encore, et encore.

Elle le regarda longuement, essayant de déchiffrer ses deux océans de glaces qui la suppliaient du regard.

- Mais tu ne me dis pas tout... murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

- J'ai peur que ce soit pire si je te le dis. Avoua-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression de faire face à un petit garçon et cela contrastait tellement avec son assurance habituelle !

Elle était terrorisée lorsqu'elle le voyait si vulnérable.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais pour elle, l'ignorance était plus dangereuse que la connaissance. Il lui semblait qu'elle serait plus à même de se défendre en ayant toutes les cartes en mains.

Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas davantage ce soir là, et c'est elle qui l'embrassa, timidement.

- D'accord... D'accord.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrie et il l'attira contre lui:

- Merci, chuchota-t-il si bas que Rose ne fut même pas certaine de l'avoir entendu. Dors bien, jolie Rose...

Elle posa un baiser chaste sur sa nuque et alla se coucher, refermant doucement la porte, le regard scellé à celui de Scorpius jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, aucune des tâches d'ombres n'avait été éclaircie, aucune pièce du puzzle n'avait été correctement assemblée.

Elle n'avait réalisée qu'une chose, au cours de cette soirée : elle était amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy.

Et quelque chose lui disait que les ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés...


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir, bonsoir, aujourd'hui un minuscule chapitre de transition, en quelque sorte ;) _

_Les choses sérieuses commenceront au prochain chapitre ! Kissou  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Rosie ! Rooooosiiiiiiiiiiie ! Appela une voix pour attirer l'attention de la gryffondor.<p>

Rose tressaillit et leva les yeux vers sa cousine :

- Lily ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

La rouquine de deux ans sa cadette sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Ho arrête, cousine de mon cœur, tu adores ça ! T'avais l'air pensive, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rose se força à lui sourire. Inutile qu'elle apprenne ce qu'elle vivait depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Rien, petite curieuse! Tu n'as personne d'autre à aller embêter ?

- Non, et puis je sais que tu adores ça !

Rose allait protester mais Lily ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

- Tu as vu Malefoy ce matin ? Il a un une tête affreuse ! Et tu as vu la taille de ce coquard ! On dirait qu'il a passé la nuit à se battre !

La jolie gryffondor le chercha immédiatement du regard pour confirmer les dires de sa cousine et tressaillit en remarquant qu'il avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la veille. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté…

- En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, si ?

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rose qui ne prêtait généralement pas attention aux ragots.

La rouquine la dévisagea comme si elle était demeurée mais se fit un plaisir de lui résumer la situation :

- Mais enfin, Rosie, la moitié des gens qui sont ici, et encore je suis gentille, sont des enfants dont les familles ont été maltraitées par Malefoy père. Nos propres parents en font partie, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Non.. mais enfin, c'est de son père qu'il s'agit, pas de lui. Protesta la préfète, outrée.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit entouré d'ennemis au sein même des Serpentards. Continua la cinquième année, bien lancée. Il est considéré comme un fils de traître des deux côtés… ce qui par défaut, fait de lui un traître également. Honnêtement, je préfère être à ma place plutôt qu'à la sienne ! Conclut-elle avec philosophie.

Rose ne répondit rien et cessa de l'écouter, considérant soudain la situation d'un tout nouvel angle. Elle n'en ressentit que plus d'empathie pour lui. Les choses ne devaient pas être faciles…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote parfois ! Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé que le principal problème résidait dans la propre maison de Scorpius ?

Elle l'observa à nouveau. Elle s'était pourtant déjà fait la réflexion.. mais le visage du préfet restait si impassible… Il devait bouillir à l'intérieur mais son visage était de marbre. Il faisait preuve de tant de retenue alors qu'il devait mourir à petit feu..

Une bouffée d'angoisse lui étreignit soudain la poitrine. Elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Se rapprocher de lui ne pouvait lui attirer que davantage d'ennuis. Il avait essayé de la prévenir. Au lieu de se contenter de subir leurs agressions elle l'entraînait plus profondément avec elle..

- Rosie, tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur sa cousine qui tressaillit :

- Par Merlin, Rose, ça va ? S'alarma la rouquine devant la pâleur de la brunette.

- Oui… oui, ca va aller, Lily, ne t'en fais pas..

Lily lui servit un verre d'eau fraîche et l'incita à boire. Devant son air alarmé, James et Albus les rejoignirent :

- Tout va bien, Rose ? S'inquiéta Albus.

- Tu essayes encore de faire ton intéressante ? S'amusa James. Il paraît que tu n'arrêtes pas ces temps-ci.

- Ca va aller, Al', merci, et pour ton information, Jamie, je ne la ramènerai pas trop si j'étais toi. J'aurais plus d'une chose à raconter à tes parents si je les voyais !

Lily lança à son frère un regard qui l'empêcha de répondre à leur cousine et elle posa sa main sur le front de son aînée.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu m'as foutue la trouille, Rosie ! Tu es pâle comme la mort !

Rose se força à sourire et encouragea la jeune fille et ses frères à rejoindre leurs amis. Les garçons obéirent et après plusieurs négociations, Lily finit par laisser Rose seule alors que la salle se vidait à vue d'œil.

La gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et se leva.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour aider Scorpius, même si ça signifiait s'éloigner de lui alors qu'elle venait tout juste de vraiment le découvrir… 


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain, j'essaierai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! _

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour m'encourager, ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, je suis encore un peu rouillée !_

_Kissou !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rose cherchait Scorpius du regard au milieu du couloir et des hordes d'élèves.<p>

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin irrépressible de le voir, sachant que tant qu'il serait accompagné des autres serpentards elle ne pourrait pas lui parler. Mais elle voulait le voir, elle avait besoin de croiser son regard pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.  
>Peut-être voulait-elle se rassurer, essayer de repousser la décision qu'elle avait prise et qui lui semblait à la fois impensable et indispensable.<br>Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Encore moins comme ça, si vite...  
>Et en même temps, elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.<p>

Elle s'arrêta un instant près des escaliers, au milieu du flot incessant d'élèves. Elle remarqua enfin un groupe de Serpentard. Elle eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Scorpius. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux de peur sans comprendre pourquoi et avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait un coup brusque la précipita dans les escaliers. Elle vit les marches se rapprocher, tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais tout ce dont elle se souvint après, fut la douleur, brusque, diffuse, interminable, puis plus rien.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle souhaita immédiatement retomber dans l'inconscience tant chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse.<br>Elle grimaça en ouvrant un œil, l'autre semblant trop lourd pour réussir cet exploit.  
>Comme elle aurait pu s'en douter, elle était à l'infirmerie. Cela l'inquiétait donc d'avoir encore aussi mal alors qu'elle était censée être là pour être soignée.<p>

Elle s'agita mais cela lui arracha un gémissement douloureux, ce qui attira enfin l'attention de l'infirmière:

- Calme-toi, mon petit, tout va bien, tu es à l'infirmerie.

- J'ai... vraiment mal... parvint-elle à articuler.

- Je sais, ca ira mieux dans un instant. Les plus longues à guérir seront les deux côtes cassées. Tu t'es également foulée la cheville, luxée l'épaule, et quelques autres blessures plus ou moins importantes. Je vais te donner une potion pour dormir, et demain quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras pratiquement sur pied.

Rose voulu protester mais Mme Pomfresh la redressa pour la faire boire et avant même qu'elle pose la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit.

Elle rêva de la nuit et d'une voix. Une voix chaude et incertaine qui glissait sur elle comme un baume. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que la voix disait, mais elle se sentait mieux grâce à elle. Elle repoussait la douleur, la tristesse et la solitude.  
>Dans l'obscurité de ses songes, une main serra la sienne et ce contact rassurant l'entraîna plus profondément vers un sommeil plus profond, sain et réparateur. <p>

* * *

><p>- Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air en forme... disait quelqu'un d'un air peu rassuré.<p>

- Les plaies extérieures mettent plus de temps à guérir dans ces cas-là, expliquait quelqu'un. Le corps doit d'abord se focaliser sur les blessures les plus graves, souvent celles qu'on ne voit pas. La potion force le corps à se reposer pour se régénérer plus rapidement.

- Tu crois qu'elle se réveillera bientôt ?

- Je crois qu'elle est déjà en train de se réveiller... Rose ? Tu m'entends ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, devant si prendre à deux fois pour supporter la luminosité de la pièce. Il faisait jour, et quelque chose lui disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle dormait.

- Je suis blessée, pas sourde... parvint-elle à dire en esquissant un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

Bon sang, comment pouvait-elle avoir mal en souriant ?

- Tu as une tête affreuse.

Rose tourna les yeux vers la voix de son frère dont l'air moqueur jurait avec la pâleur de son visage. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait eu très peur.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Son frère n'était pas venu seul. James, Albus et Lily étaient aussi là. Cette dernière essuyait les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux:

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule dans la grande salle.

Rose parvint à rassembler ses forces pour se redresser et s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle s'appuya avec soulagement contre l'oreiller pour se tenir le plus droit possible:

- Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne suis pas tombée dans les escaliers, on m'a poussé.

Le temps sembla se figer et James et Hugo plissèrent les yeux avec colère:

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? Gronda son frère.

- Et pourquoi ? Ajouta James.

- Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle en soupirant.

Ils avaient beau l'embêter continuellement, c'était leur privilège, la famille c'était sacré, et on ne touchait pas à la leur.

- Oncle Ron est dans tous ses états. Prévint Albus. Il a passé une heure à hurler dans le bureau de McGonagall ce matin, et lui et Hermione sont restés une heure hier après-midi.

Rose reporta son attention sur son frère qui confirma d'un air lugubre:

- Il s'en est même pris à moi parce que je n'avais pas fait attention à toi, marmonna-t-il, comme si t'étais pas assez grande pour t'occuper de toi toute seule ! Si en plus il apprend que c'est quelqu'un qui t'a poussé... Papa va tuer quelqu'un!

- Va les prévenir que je suis réveillée et que je vais bien, et dis-leur que je suis désolée de les avoir inquiété, j'étais fatiguée, j'ai trébuché.

- Mais tu as dit...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Trancha-t-elle. Mais ça doit rester entre nous. Aucun de vous ne doit en parler à qui que ce soit ! Et surtout pas aux parents.

- Rose, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.. se plaignit Lily. Celui qui a fait voudra peut-être recommencer...

- Je vais m'en occuper.

Elle sentait bien qu'ils n'appréciaient pas sa décision, mais elle les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils lui obéirait. Du moins, tant que les choses n'empireraient pas.

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu te rendes comptes que tu aurais pu mourir. Déclara gravement James, plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Je suis une sorcière, je ne vais pas mourir d'une chute dans les escaliers.

Mais les 4 paires de yeux qui se posèrent sur elle la firent frissonner. Elle ne dupait personne. Elle aurait pu y rester.

- Je vais faire attention. Promit-elle.

Elle sentit qu'Hugo allait encore tenter de protester mais l'infirmière arriva à ce moment là et leur demanda de sortir pour les laisser se reposer. Elle offrait à Rose un répit bienvenue. Ils obéirent à contre-coeur et avant de quitter la pièce, Lily souhaita à sa cousine de bien se rétablir.

Puis enfin, elle put savourer le silence. Elle avait tenté de l'ignorer depuis son réveil, mais sa tête la lançait et pourtant, c'était sûrement l'une des parties de son corps qui la faisait le moins souffrir. Cela dit, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, elle ne pouvait que constater qu'elle se sentait tout de même mieux que la veille.

Mme Pomfresh lui demanda comment elle se sentait et Rose hésita:

- Mieux, je crois...

- Tes blessures les plus sévères sont pratiquement toutes guéries, mais ton visage restera marqué encore quelques jours et la douleur ne s'estompera pas immédiatement non plus. Je pense que tu pourras sortir demain matin, je te donnerai une potion pour te soulager. En attendant, repose-toi, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

Rose acquiesça comprenant que les tiraillements atroces qu'elle ressentait dans ses os signifiaient qu'ils se solidifiaient et se soignaient. Ce n'était pas très drôle, mais au moins, elle savait qu'une fois fini, elle irait mieux.

Elle ferma les yeux et profita des quelques heures de répit qu'il lui restait encore.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une longue suite pour vous ce soir ! _

_Excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me relire, je viens de le finir à l'instant !_

_Bonne soirée et à très vite ! Merci ! _

_Kissou_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rose rejoignit sa chambre avec soulagement.<br>La voix était revenue cette nuit-là, mais elle n'était pas restée longtemps et Rose s'était sentie abandonnée. Elle avait eu du mal à dormir.  
>Ses parents étaient venus l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne sorte et elle avait prétexté être encore fatiguée pour qu'ils partent au plus vite. Elle n'aimait pas leur mentir, et elle préférait avoir à le faire le moins possible.<br>Rose adorait ses parents mais ils pouvaient être un peu envahissants parfois. Surtout son père.

La jeune femme posa ses affaires sur une chaise et pénétra dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait meilleure mine, c'était évident, son œil n'était plus gonflé mais était encore coloré, et il ne lui restait plus que quelques estafilades qui ne tarderaient pas à disparaître. Son corps était couvert de bleus, et elle grimacerait encore quelques jours à chaque mouvement, mais elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'être en vie.

Elle prit une douche rapide, soupirant de béatitude au contact de l'eau brûlante, et retourna à son bureau pour feuilleter les cours que Beth et Matthew lui avaient rapportés. Elle devait encore se reposer quelques jours avant de retourner en classe et elle avait la ferme intention de ne pas quitter sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et qu'elle mette au point un plan.

Quand on frappa à la porte, moins d'une heure plus tard, Rose invita à entrer.  
>Scorpius pénétra dans la chambre, et se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser:<p>

- J'ai eu tellement peur... Balbutia-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien. J'ai cru que.. je ne pensais pas qu... je..je devenais fou.. Par Merlin Rose, je suis tellement désolé...

- Scorpius... je vais bien...

Il secoua la tête, la gorge serrée, les yeux humides. Il semblait paniqué, comme si l'avoir devant lui ne parvenait pas à le convaincre qu'elle était saine et sauve.

- Je tenais ta main, et je te parlais, mais tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux... j'ai cru que tu étais morte... j'ai cru que tu allais mourir... tout est ma faute, Rose. Pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi...

- Tu es venu ? C'était toi...

- Il fallait que je te vois... Rose, il fallait absolument que je te vois...

La voir dans l'état dans lequel elle avait été n'avait pas du arranger les choses. Il semblait inconsolable. Pâle, les yeux cernés, il semblait lutter pour ne pas perdre pied et ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Scorpius... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce. Calme-toi... je suis là, tout va bien...

- Je te revois tomber, encore et encore...

- Scorpius, est-ce que tu as dormi ces derniers jours ?

Il secoua la tête, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux de Rose:

- Je pouvais pas... je pouvais pas... à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je te voyais étendue là, en sang... Par Merlin, Rose... j'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Il s'agrippa à elle et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux pour humer son odeur et essayer de retrouver son calme.

Elle le berça longuement, passant tendrement sa main sur son dos, lui murmurant des mots apaisants.

- Il faut que tu dormes, Scorpius... viens... viens te coucher un peu avec moi...

Elle l'attira sur son lit ou elle l'aida à s'allonger, mais il refusa de la lâcher. Alors elle s'installa derrière lui et l'enserra de ses bras, posant sa joue sur son dos après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

Elle le sentit enfin se détendre et tout deux sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla bien plus tard lorsque Scorpius bougea. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il s'était retourné et la regardait.<br>Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, il lui sourit et vint caresser sa joue.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa avec douceur, l'attirant plus près contre lui.

- Je crois bien que je suis fou... murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

- Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours...

Elle rougit et posa son front contre le sien:

- Mais le monde tourne toujours en dehors de ces murs...

- Laisse-moi l'oublier encore quelques minutes. Supplia-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et écouta un moment le rythme lent et régulier des battements de cœur du Serpentard. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme habituel. Même si elle se doutait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Scorpius.. ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que tu me racontes tout, maintenant... dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il soupira profondément et se redressa sur le lit. Pendant un instant, Rose se sentit nue sans ses bras pour la réchauffer, mais elle s'assit à son tour et lui prit la main pour l'encourager.

- Je sais pas par où commencer.

- Par le début, c'est toujours mieux, sourit-elle. Comment c'était quand tu es arrivé en première année ?

- Ils m'ont accueilli comme un Roi. Ils étaient fiers de l'histoire des Malefoys, de notre combat aux côtés de Voldemort. Ils voulaient que je devienne leur nouvelle mascotte. Ils disaient qu'ils comprenaient que mon père ait voulu sauvé sa peau, qu'il avait raison d'attendre des jours plus favorables. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Mon père se bat chaque jour pour perdre cette image et eux... eux la glorifiaient, ils me voyaient juste comme un autre Malefoy, un sang-pur, quelqu'un qui partageait leurs idées de cinglés..

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées, et continua :

- Au début, j'ai donné le change, j'étais jeune, j'appréciais d'être important et ca ne m'inquiétait pas tant que cela n'était que des mots. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas pouvoir me lier aux autres maisons, mais dans l'ensemble, je m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Mais en troisième année, les choses ont changé. Les plus vieux étaient partis et une nouvelle génération avait pris les rennes de Serpentard. Et c'est là qu'on a commencé à me demander de prouver ma loyauté… Il ne s'agissait plus simplement d'ignorer les autres maisons, mais de les ridiculiser, de les maltraiter, de leur faire comprendre que les Serpentards étaient plus forts qu'eux et qu'ils devaient se soumettre, ou en souffrir.

Rose serra plus fort la main du blond, l'encourageant silencieusement.

- C'est aussi l'année où ton frère est arrivé et où les attaques contre les serpentards ont commencé à être monnaie courante. Ils en étaient malade, ce pauvre petit première année, un Weasley, la vermine de la vermine qui les ridiculisait constamment sans qu'ils puissent le prouver ou faire quoi que ce soit… Alors on nous encourageaient à rendre la pareille, à faire mauvais coups sur mauvais coups, à tricher, voler, blesser… des choses si minimes qu'au début personne ne s'en rendaient vraiment compte…

Scorpius détourna les yeux. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à raconter, personne en dehors des serpentards ne l'avait jamais su… et même s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, qu'il DEVAIT lui dire… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faisait que la mettre davantage en danger.

- Les séances ont commencé… ils attrapaient au hasard des couloirs, les plus faibles, les plus isolés et ils les enfermaient. Parfois ils se contentaient de les laisser là, ou de leur faire peur, mais ils ont fini par se lasser…en quatrième année, ils ont commencé à s'amuser en les torturant…

Rose écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Ces enfants n'ont rien dit ? Personne n'en a jamais rien su ?

- Nous avions une dernière année qui se destinait à une carrière médicale et qui les soignait… il fallait qu'il ne reste aucune trace visible… c'était ça qu'ils préféraient, revoir leurs victimes dans les couloirs, qui mourraient à petit feu de l'intérieur, qui ne pouvaient rien dire… Quand Diana est partie, quelqu'un d'autre a pris sa place.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne les a dénoncés ?

- La peur, la honte… Tu te souviens de Debusy ?

- Le Serpentard de 6ème année qui s'est fait interner ? S'étonna Rose. Il paraît qu'il est toujours à ST Mangouste…

- Et il n'en sortira jamais. Ils en ont fait un exemple… annonça Scorpius d'un air sombre. Il avait menacé de dénoncer tous les autres. Plus personne ne s'est jamais interposé après ça.

Rose posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

- C'est horrible… Je… je ne comprends pas… c'est… irréel… et toi dans tout ça ?

- J'ai été obligé… de les suivre… de leur obéir… J'essayais d'oublier tout ça en me plongeant dans le travail, et c'est toi que j'ai trouvé. Devenir préfet m'a sauvé.. tu étais.. ma bouffée d'oxygène.. Le soir, nos discussions.. être dans ces quartiers plutôt qu'avec eux.. j'ai cru un moment que je pourrais être libre.. on s'est rapproché et j'ai commencé à t'apprécier pour autre chose que l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, gryffondor et fille Weasley. Je voulais être quelqu'un de bien pour toi, Rose. L'année dernière, j'ai essayé de me défaire de leur emprise. Alors c'est moi qu'ils ont torturé.

Sa main tremblait dans la sienne mais sa voix restait ferme malgré ses yeux humides. Il avait des années d'entraînement pour garder ses sentiments pour lui, il était difficile de s'abandonner tout en gardant sa maîtrise de lui-même.

- Ils ont failli me tuer cette nuit-là… mais j'aurais préféré. Je les ai supplié des dizaines de fois de m'achever. Et quand ils ont eu terminé, que j'ai été sur pied, pendant qu'ils me raccompagnaient jusqu'au portrait du dortoir, ils m'ont gentiment conseillé de revoir mes fréquentations.

- Scorpius…

Rose pleurait, elle et elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Je ne savais pas… Par Merlin, jamais je n'aurais imaginé être si dangereuse pour toi…je n'avais pas compris..

Il secoua la tête, lui caressant la joue pour sécher ses larmes :

- C'était ma faute. J'ai baissé ma garde, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je te regardais davantage, que je te souriais, ce sont des détails, mais ils ont compris. Après ça j'ai été constamment surveillé, pisté, espionné. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te parler ! Pour ça que je ne pouvais pas rester à tes côtés. Il n'y a qu'ici qu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur moi… Le seul endroit ou je peux t'avoir rien qu'à moi….

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans son baiser, et le courage de continuer son récit.

- Tu te souviens de ce soir où je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre ? Quand j'avais bu ? Demanda-t-il faiblement, le front posé contre celui de la gryffondor.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas aller me jeter de la tour d'astronomie après une séance de torture. Et ce soir-là.. ça avait été horrible.

Rose le regardait sans savoir quoi dire, incrédule, bouleversée.

- Mais pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te traitent comme un chef… ?

- C'est une sécurité. Si on vient par apprendre quoi que ce soit, ils diront que c'est moi qui ai tout organisé, que je les ai obligés, qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre mes ordres, qu'ils avaient peur… Tout le monde sera convaincu de ma culpabilité… après tout je suis toujours entouré de garde du corps ! Comment croire que ce sont mes ennemis et non mes alliés, voir mes larbins ? C'est ironique, pas vrai ? Ils veulent m'accuser de la même façon que mon père et mon grand-père ont sauvé leur peau…

La lionne le regarda sans rien dire, essayant de digérer toutes ces informations.

- Les tiens ont été épargnés parce qu'ils avaient compris que vous représentiez une menace. Expliqua-t-il. Si vous ne saviez rien, et qu'aucun des vôtres n'était concerné, ils ne courraient aucun risque. Mais c'était avant que ton frère et ses comparses ne sèment la zizanie chez nous. Ils ont décidé de faire une exception, de te prendre pour cible. Je ne savais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là, mais j'avais peur pour toi, peur pour moi. J'ai été tellement égoïste !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Protesta Rose en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Tu es venu me prévenir, tu es revenu vers moi… tu as essayé de m'aider !

- Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses, Rose, ils ont failli te tuer ! S'écria-t-il en s'écartant brusquement. Et je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'ai juste fait empirer les choses ! Je leur ai donné des raisons de s'en prendre à toi ! J'ai…

Rose l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue. Elle voulait absolument faire disparaître cette inquiétude et cette culpabilité de son visage. Lorsqu'elle écarta son visage du sien, il secoua la tête :

- Je veux pas te perdre, Rose… avoua-t-il d'une voix étranglée en caressant ses cheveux.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Ca. N'arrivera. Pas. Je suis une Weasley, on se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! Maintenant embrasse-moi !

Il parvint à sourire et lui obéit avec plaisir, se laissant petit à petit rasséréner par ses caresses et ses mots doux.

Ils auraient tout le temps de penser au lendemain, d'élaborer des plans, d'avoir peur, de se mettre en danger, mais pour l'instant, ce moment-là n'appartenait qu'à eux.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée de vous avoir fait un peu patienter pour cette suite ! A bientôt ! Bisous et merci ;)_

* * *

><p>- Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais le choixpeau a hésité avant de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Il pensait que je ferais un excellent Serdaigle. Avoua Scorpius alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<p>

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, sourit Rose.

- Mais j'avais tellement peur de ce que penserait ma famille… je l'ai supplié de m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Il est arrivé la même chose à Harry. Le choixpeau hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Le Harry ? S'étonna Scorpius en se redressant. Vraiment ?

- Oui, Le Harry, mon oncle, Harry Potter. Il raconte souvent que cette décision a influencé sa vie toute entière.

- C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Soupira le blond. Mais pas forcément en bien.

- Le choixpeau ne fait jamais d'erreur. C'est un guide. Il a forcément une raison s'il a finalement décidé de t'envoyer affronter tes peurs plutôt que de les fuir.

Il acquiesça, pensif, et la jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front :

- Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant. Tout ira bien. Assura-t-elle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- On se bat. On se défend. On ne se cache plus. Toi et moi, on peut affronter n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. On ne va pas se laisser faire.

- J'étais sûr que tu allais dire ça. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Et on commence par où ?

- On commence par aller déjeuner, parce qu'on meurt de faim.

Ce n'était pas son estomac qui allait la contredire.

Elle le regarda en souriant et lui prit la main :

- Main dans la main.

Il acquiesça et la laissa l'entraîner en direction de la grande salle.

* * *

><p>Rose sentait les regards s'arrêter sur eux dans les couloirs mais essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des élèves étant rassemblés dans la grande salle, mais cela lui donnait déjà une idée de ce qui les attendait là-bas. Pourtant, alors que c'était elle qui avait entraîné Scorpius, il semblait à présent beaucoup moins nerveux qu'elle. Comme un condamné résigné qui s'avance avec dignité vers le bucher. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle dramatisait tout. Tout allait bien se passer.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la grande porte, se regardant avec appréhension.

- Prête ?

- Prêtre. Acquiesça-t-elle alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de faire demi-tour.

Elle inspira profondément et ils firent leur entrée.

Rose ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais probablement pas à ça.

Leur arrivée sembla tout d'abord passer totalement inaperçue, mais bientôt, le brouhaha fut remplacé par des murmures et des chuchotements. Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondor, (Il était de toute façon impensable que Scorpius puisse rejoindre celle des Serpentard après cet affront) un silence surnaturel se répandit dans la salle

- Tout le monde nous regarde.. se plaignit Rose d'une toute petite voix.

Scorpius se mit à rire, même si elle pouvait sentir la tension dans la raideur de ses épaules:

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? La Gryffondor et le Serpentard, une Weasley et un Malefoy. On va faire le bonheur de tous les colporteurs de ragots !

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et tentèrent de prendre leur déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.  
>Les conversations reprirent lentement, à un niveau sonore plus bas, mais tous les regards se tournaient encore vers eux.<p>

- C'est une blague ? Demanda soudain une voix.

Rose se releva en soutenant le regard de son frère qui les rejoignait avec colère.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? S'écria-t-il.

Immédiatement, Scorpius se redressa à son tour pour se placer entre le frère et la sœur, comme pour la protéger.

- Ta sœur et moi sortons ensemble. C'est tout.

Hugo ne s'occupait pas du Serpent mais fixait sa sœur, partagé entre la colère, la déception et l'incrédulité.

- C'est impossible...

- C'est la vérité, Hugo. Et tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. Affirma-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Tu mens ! Il te force c'est ça ? Il te fait du chantage ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Rose sembla outrée et secoua la tête:

- Par Merlin, non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Personne ne me force à faire quoi que ce soit, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! Gronda-t-elle, faisant rougir les oreilles de son rouquin de frère.

- C'est notre ennemi ! L'ennemi de notre famille ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?

- Weasley tu ferais mieux de te taire. Répliqua Scorpius. Tout le monde te regarde, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Tu te sens investi d'une mission divine ? Toi aussi tu crois que seules certaines personnes sont dignes d'intérêts ? Ca ne te rappelle personne ?

Hugo blêmit et serra les poings en comprenant le sous-entendu :

- Mes parents ont participé à sa défaite ! Je t'interdis de me comparer à lui !

- Pourtant tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux, si tu me juges à mes origines plutôt qu'à mes actes. Ta sœur est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, et son intelligence et sa sagesse ne sont plus à prouver. Maintenant, assied-toi. Et si tu veux partager un diner civilisé avec nous, tu es le bienvenu.

Hugo poussa un grognement de frustration et quitta la grande salle, furieux.

Scorpius s'assit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et comme s'il n'avait pas des centaines de regards braqués sur lui. Rose l'imita et posa sa tête sur son épaule:

- Merci... chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix un peu triste.

- Tu t'en sortais très bien toute seule. Mais il est temps que je fasse les choses bien, et tendre la main à ton frère est un premier pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'y fera.

Elle acquiesça en souriant tandis que deux têtes familières les rejoignaient. Lily et Albus s'installèrent en face d'eux:

- Je n'avais jamais vu Hugo aussi furieux ! S'étonna Albus. Et pourtant, il est plutôt du genre sanguin !

- Ca va passer. Affirmèrent les deux tourtereaux d'une seule voix.

Surpris, ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Vous faites un trop beau couple ! S'extasia Lily avec des yeux brillants de malice.

Rose rougit et Scorpius inclina la tête avec respect:

- Merci du compliment. Ma foi, je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi.

Ils se remplirent l'estomac en papotant et Rose fut ravie de voir ses cousins s'entendre avec son petit ami.

Son. Petit. Ami.

La façon dont sonnaient ces trois mots à ses oreilles était tout simplement exquise. Elle pourrait les entendre et les répéter à longueur de journée.

Tandis qu'elle souriait bêtement, un groupe de serpentard quitta la table en jetant des regards pleins de menaces à Scorpius, réduisant son euphorie à néant..

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis, je me trompe ? Déclara Albus.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Répondit le Serpentard en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai peur que les attaques contre Rose s'amplifient.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'indigna Lily.

- Je crois que j'ai un plan. Décréta soudain Rose d'un air inspiré. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous...

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous ! De quoi tu as besoin ?

Rose sourit et se pencha par dessus la table pour lui chuchoter:

- Tu as toujours la vieille cape d'invisibilité de ton père...?


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée j'ai été interrompue par les vacances et la reprise du boulot ! Mais me revoilà !_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël leur laissèrent un peu de répit pour régler les derniers détails du plan de Rose.<p>

Elle avait dû batailler ferme avec ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent de la laisser passer les fêtes à Pouldard mais ils avaient fini par céder et Hugo avait fait de même afin de surveiller le pseudo petit ami de sa soeur.

En revanche, Lily et Albus étaient rentrés la mort dans l'âme, impatients de revenir pour découvrir le plan de leur cousine.

Les serpentards, peu nombreux en cette période, respectèrent tacitement la trêve de Noël mais Scorpius continua tout de même à s'asseoir près de Rose à la table de Gryffondor. Simple mesure de précaution.

Très occupés par les détails techniques, Rose et Scorpius passaient leurs journées à la biliothèque ou fourrés quelque part dans la salle sur demande, évitant Hugo au maximum.

Le soir, ils s'installaient tranquillement sur le canapé de leur salle commune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ce qui occupait le reste de leurs journées.

Sans une menace constante planant sur leur tête, les deux amoureux purent profiter pleinement de ces quelques jours de calme.

Le soir de Noël, après un dîner copieux et quelques petits cadeaux surprises échangés avec les élèves et le personnels présent, Rose et Scorpius se retirèrent dans leur chambre

Le Serpentard s'éclipsa dans sa chambre quelques minutes et en ressorti avec un paquet soigneusement emballé.

Rose regarda le paquet qu'il lui tendait et secoua la tête, un sourire attendrie sur le visage:

- Scorpius... il ne fallait pas.

- Bien au contraire, ce me parait indispensable... sourit-il en lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir.

Intriguée, elle détacha le nœud d'argent qui nouait l'emballage et en retira délicatement un pendentif.

Le bijou était un disque en bois de la taille d'un gallion, gravés de runes et dont le centre était une pierre iridescente aux reflets bleu et vert magnifique. Accroché à une simple cordelette de cuir, il émanait une chaleur rassurante du pendentif.

- Il est sublime..

- Et il a d'autres qualités, crois-moi. En réalité, c'est une amulette de protection.

- Une amulette, vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle avec intérêt en détaillant les gravures toutes en finesse.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin de traverse dans une petite boutique. La propriétaire est l'une des meilleures faiseuses de charme de Londres. Ses amulettes sont très prisées et elles sont particulièrement efficaces. Elle m'a confectionné celui-là rien que pour toi. Attends, elle m'a laissé une note avec.

Il fouilla dans se poches et en ressortit un petit parchemin froissé qu'il lu à haute voix.

_Cette pierre, la labradorite, est connue pour renforcer l'Aura, elle agit comme une sorte de bouclier et absorbe les énergies négatives, les faisant disparaître pour protéger son utilisateur. Elle facilite également la communication et le contact avec les autres. _  
><em>Le bois de bouleau, lui, est l'un des plus sacrés. Il est symbole de de pureté et de protection contre l'ombre. <em>  
><em>Votre amie devrait ressentir une légère chaleur à son contact et un sentiment d'apaisement lorsqu'elle le portera. Cela devrait également améliorer légèrement sa perception des choses. Rien dont il ne faut s'inquiéter, bien au contraire.<em>  
><em>N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions. Ma porte est toujours ouverte.<em>  
><em>En vous souhaitant toute la protection dont vous et votre bien-aimée aurez besoin,<em>  
><em>Amicalement,<em>  
><em>Lynn B. Connor<em>

Rose l'écouta en souriant. Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et lui prit doucement l'amulette des mains pour lui mettre autour du cou :

- On ne sait jamais, vu les temps qui courent, un peu de protection supplémentaire ne peut pas nous faire de mal !

Comme l'avait prédit la créatrice du bijou, Rose se sentit immédiatement plus détendue. Elle réalisa combien elle était sous pression même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

- Merci, je l'adore. Murmura-t-elle sincèrement en passant ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard pour l'embrasser.

Il la fit basculer sur le canapé et ils s'y effondrèrent en riant, complices et amoureux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi... chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, malicieuse.

- Ha ? Il se redressa, curieux.

- Rien d'aussi bien pensé, soupira-t-elle d'un air déçu en se glissant en dehors du canapé.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer dans un enchevêtrement complexe. Le paquet lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, faisant se relever un Scorpius incrédule :

- Comment tu as fait ça ? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas dans le manuel d'enchantement !

- Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a quelques avantages à être la fille d'Hermione Weasley ! Je t'apprendrai ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis sans plus attendre, elle lui tendit le paquet.

Il l'ouvrit doucement mais Rose savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de déchirer sauvagement le paquet comme un vrai gamin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, il était adorable.

- Wow… laissa-t-il échapper en découvrant son cadeau.

C'était une somptueuse cape de voyage d'un profond vert sombre. Une panthère trônait en belle place dans le dos du vêtement, élégamment brodé de fils de soie d'araignée, très résistant.

Scorpius leva les yeux vers Rose, surpris :

- Comment tu as su que mon Patronus était une panthère ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ravie de son petit effet :

- J'ai encore bien d'autres secrets, très cher. Elle te plaît ?

- Elle est sublime.

- Et elle est protégée par un sortilège d'imperméabilité et de préservation contre les accros et les déchirures, elle est pratiquement indestructible ! Enfin, j'exagère à peine..

- Comment tu as fait pour te la procurer si vite ? S'étonna-t-il.

Pour son cadeau, il s'y était pris des mois à l'avance, bien avant leur premier baiser. A ce moment-là, sa sécurité l'inquiétait déjà, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir lui offrir en main propre. Il avait envisagé un envoi anonyme, mais finalement, avant qu'il ai pu décider quoi que ce soit, la situation avait brusquement changé. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais imaginé une telle chose à peine quelques semaines auparavant.

- Cette fois, je dirais qu'il y a aussi quelques avantages à être la fille de Ron Weasley… déclara-t-elle en riant.

Il l'attira contre elle et les entoura de l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa nouvelle cape.

- Tu me caches encore beaucoup de choses ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement menaçant.

- Des tonnes…

Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la sentit frissonner. Il savait que ce n'était pas de froid.

- Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il.

Elle en resta sans voix et le repoussa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien, incrédule.

- Je t'aime depuis une éternité. Continua-t-il. Depuis notre première conversation au coin du feu, ici, quand je me suis rendu compte à quel point, en plus d'être belle, tu étais bourrée d'humour, d'une intelligence hors du commun et d'une repartie qui me donnait du fil à retordre. Si les choses avaient été différente, jamais je ne t'aurais fait subir tout ça, jamais je ne…

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser passionné, les joues roses et les yeux humides :

- Tais-toi, par Merlin, tais-toi… moi aussi je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et s'embrassant avec fièvre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Rose où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, en intensifiant leurs caresses.

Et cette nuit-là, loin de tout et de tous, enfin seuls au monde, ils ne firent qu'un pour la première fois. Et la deuxième.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ca vous a plu ! On apprend pas grand chose sur le plan dans ce chapitre, mais les détails arriveront dans le prochain, promis ! <em>

_De plus, une petite dédicace pour Le Miroir du Risèd, un forum RPG où je me suis fait la main sur le monde d'Harry Potter. C'est là que j'ai créé Lynn Bower -Mariée Connor- qui nous a confectionné l'amulette de Rose. A l'époque, elle a côtoyé nos héros à Poudlard, je voulais donc y faire un petit clin d'œil ! _

_Si jouer un personnage original dans le monde de J k Rowling vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! _

_Kissou_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à tous ! Une petite suite pour vous faire patienter !  
><em>

_Bonne soirée et merci à tous ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Rose en accrochant une broche en forme de vif d'or sur le torse du Serpentard.<p>

L'heure tournait et il serait bientôt temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Et elle était au bord de la panique. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de Scorpius à la merci des Serpentards. Même si en théorie, il ne risquait rien…

- Comme un condamné qui se prépare à rejoindre l'échafaud, dit-il en riant.

Rose pâlit et il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras :

- Rose, je plaisante ! Tout va bien se passer !

La jolie lionne acquiesça, essayant de se convaincre elle-même que son plan n'était pas si suicidaire.

- Il faut simplement qu'ils ne te découvrent pas... tant que tu resteras silencieux sous la cape, tu ne risques rien.

Il hésita et poussa un soupir qui alarma immédiatement Rose. Elle le repoussa pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Quoi ?

- Je ne porterai pas la cape. Finit-il par dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu vas la porter, c'est le plan !

- Oui, et c'est un excellent plan... sauf que ça ne me disculpera pas. Ils pourront toujours dire que je suis responsable même si je ne suis pas là.

- Ils n'ont aucunes preuves ! Protesta-t-elle en s'écartant davantage de lui. Personne ne les croira après ces dernières semaines ! Tout le monde a vu que tu les fuyais !

- Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin. Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi ne changera rien, ils en profiteront pour dire que j'ai vu le vent tourner et que j'ai pris mes précautions en me rapprochant de toi.

Elle le dévisagea, affolée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail ? Par Merlin, c'était une catastrophe. Mais ils en parlaient depuis des jours, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé avant ?

- Scorpius...

- Ce n'est rien, ca ne change rien, je dois juste les faire parler un peu.

- C'est trop dangereux ! S'écria-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu vas droit à l'échafaud si tu comptes y aller à découvert! Il faut au moins que quelqu'un t'accompagne sous la cape !

- A quoi servirait une personne supplémentaire cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité ? Argua-t-il.

- A intervenir si les choses devaient mal tourner !

- Non, Ça ne servirait à rien à part faire une autre victime, ils se retourneraient contre quiconque me viendrait en aide ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et elle secoua la tête :

- Je viens avec toi.

- Sûrement pas ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te voir te jeter dans la gueule du dragon ! S'écria-t-il avec colère. J'essaye de te protéger !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Il poussa un grognement d'exaspération :

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être butée !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Non mais tu te moques de moi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi stupide ! Je t'interdis de mettre délibérément ta vie en danger pour moi !

- Ha parce que tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ? !

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, aucun des deux ne souhaitant perdre cette bataille.

Puis l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser.

- Pardonne-moi.. je le pensais pas.. tu n'es pas… stupide.. chuchota Rose entre deux baisers.

- Je sais… Toi par contre… tu es pire que butée… sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

La jeune femme posa son front contre l'épaule de son petit ami, essayant de refréner cette envie de pleurer qui menaçait de la submerger.

- J'ai juste peur pour toi.. je ne veux pas que t'y ailles..

- Rose, je n'ai pas le choix… il faut que je le fasse… pour moi. Et pour nous…

Il prit son visage entre les mains et plongea son regard d'acier dans ses prunelles chocolat :

- Fais-moi confiance. J'ai besoin de toi, Rose, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi sur ce coup-là…

- Très bien… abdiqua-t-elle. Finissons de te préparer alors.. Tu as le vif d'or ?

Il montra la broche qu'elle lui avait elle-même accroché et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait rester aussi calme. Elle l'ignorait, mais lui non plus ne savait pas exactement comment il y parvenait….

- Il est bien là, comme les centaines d'autres qui se baladent dans le château et les quelques autres au ministère. Tout va bien, tout va bien se passer, Rose. Répéta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Un raclement de gorge discret leur fit remarquer que Beth et Matthew étaient revenus de leur ronde :

- La voie est libre. Annonça Matthew.

Scorpius acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois Rose du bout des lèvres en chuchotant qu'il l'aimait et après un dernier clin d'œil, disparut à travers le tableau de leur salle commune.

- Il est partit sans la cape ? S'inquiéta Beth en montrant le tissu chatoyant resté près du canapé.

- Il a dit que ça ne suffirait pas à le disculper. Murmura-t-elle, dépitée. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire et Rose regarda la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se décider.

- Prévenez les autres. Demanda-t-elle en se glissant sous la cape.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut pour aller rejoindre le Serpentard suicidaire qui lui servait de petit ami.


	14. Chapter 14

_Holala, je suis vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT Désolée pour l'attente ! J'avais complètement oublié cette petite fic dans un recoin de mon ordinateur !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Promis, je la finis avant la fin de l'année ! O:)_

_Merci à tous !_

* * *

><p>Rose avait l'impression d'étouffer dans le silence qu'elle était obligée de garder. Elle avait suivit le plus discrètement possible Scorpius à travers le dédale des cachots et avait retenue sa respiration lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans l'antre de leurs tortures.<p>

Comme Scorpius l'avait prédit, ils étaient bien au rendez-vous. Trois garçons et une fille - l'héritier Prewett et sa sœur jumelle, Mosby et Delaware d'après ses souvenirs- semblaient présider ce qui ressemblait à un simulacre de procès.  
>La jolie gryffondor, cachée sous sa cape, dû retenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant, au centre, les bras attachés au mur, un troisième année de Poufsouffle, terrorisé, qui pleurait en silence, du sang coulant sur son visage.<p>

De peur de laisser deviner sa présence, Rose resta en retrait et se concentra sur Scorpius, les yeux rivés à lui. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était tendu lui aussi à la vision du Poufsouffle.

- Mais voyez qui est là ! Ricana soudain celui qui semblait être le leader. Malefoy le traître nous fait l'immense honneur de sa présence. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Cela te démangeait ? Tu veux participer ?

Declan Prewett. Encore une engeance contre-nature, fils de l'une des rares familles qui essayait encore de conserver des liens de sangs purs et qui finirait probablement par épouser une cousine plus ou moins éloignée ou bien même sa propre sœur, qui se pavanait d'ailleurs constamment à ses côtés.  
>Rose ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait encore soutenir de tels idéaux après la dernière guerre mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser, cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.<p>

Scorpius se redressa fièrement et lança un regard noir à Declan:

- Je suis venue pour vous arrêter.

- Ho vraiment ?

Declan éclata de rire et lança un regard amusé à ses amis tortionnaires :

- Malefoy croit qu'il peut nous arrêter ! Vous entendez ça ? Si ce n'est pas pathétique... comme si tu avais jamais eu le moindre pouvoir parmi nous ! Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire ! Comme tu l'as toujours fait...

Rose remercia silencieusement Merlin. Au moins, peu importait la suite des évènements, Scorpius serait innocenté.

- Plus maintenant. Tu ne me forceras pas à recommencer, ni à te regarder faire ! Ça s'arrête maintenant ! Gronda l'héritier Malefoy.

- Tu oses nous défier ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais retenu la leçon la dernière fois... Je me souviens parfaitement t'avoir entendu me supplier de t'achever... il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'un petit rappel...

Les quatre Serpentard pointèrent leur baguette sur Scorpius et Rose s'efforça de retenir un mouvement de recul.

- Laissons-lui une dernière chance... plaida la fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Allez, si tu tortures un peu notre cobaye de ce soir, je veux bien oublier cet incident... pour tes beaux yeux, Malefoy.

Le Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux de peur et se mit à balbutier des supplications. Rose sentit son cœur se serrer.

Declan grimaça et lança un regard contrarié à la jeune femme:

- Amy, tu n'es pas sérieuse... ?

-C'est un Malfoy, frérot. Il n'est peut-être pas totalement irrécupérable... Alors Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Mes faveurs ou celles de mon frère ? Je te garantie que les miennes seront bien plus douces que les siennes...

Rose fulminait de jalousie et de colère, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire ravaler son sourire à cette petite pimbêche.

Elle sentit Scorpius se raidir et le vit secouer la tête:

- Je peux pas faire ça.

Un sourire triomphant s'étira sur les lèvres de Declan tandis que sa sœur prenait un air boudeur:

- Dommage pour toi... j'ai horreur qu'on me dise non : SECTUM SEMPRA !

Scorpius eu un hoquet de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, des entailles sanglantes sur tout le corps.

- Non ! S'écria Rose en s'agenouillant auprès de lui, sa cape tombant à terre dans l'action.

Sans faire attention au fait que tout le monde pouvait maintenant la voir, elle lança un sort à Scorpius pour le soigner et refermer les plaies.

Le descendant Malfoy écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se mit à tousser, crachant un peu de sang.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens... qui avons-nous là ? Mais c'est chaton Weasley... sourit Amy.

- Rose... non... tu ne dois pas être là... vas-t'en... gémit Scorpius en se redressant péniblement.

- Ho ça pas question. Sourit Mosby en venant bloquer l'accès de la porte du cachot derrière eux. Maintenant que ta petite bâtarde de copine est là, on ne va pas la laisser partir aussi facilement.

- C'est certain, pas après la façon dont tu nous as humilié en sortant avec une Weasley ! Renchérit Delaware avec dégoût.

Rose redressa la tête avec fierté et plongea son regard dans celui de Declan qui observait la scène avec délectation:

- Laisse-le partir. Dit-elle en montrant le troisième année. Tu nous as nous, ça ne te suffit pas comme proie pour la soirée ?

Le bourreau fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition puis fit signe à Mosby de le relâcher.

- Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus de témoins pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à te faire subir...

Rose frissonna, peu rassurée à présent par le fait qu'ils avaient des centaines d'autres témoins à travers le château et le ministère. Ils avaient beau les voir, ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient... il leur faudrait du temps pour les retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps...

Mais avant, profitant de la libération du Poufsouffle, elle se rapprocha de Scorpius et passa une main sur son visage :

- Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca ira, grommela-t-il en se relevant avec l'aide de la Gryffondor. Bon sang, Rose, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir !

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée parce que je ne le suis pas... murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Amy ricana et fit voleter sa longue chevelure corbeau derrière son épaule d'un geste hautain :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le seras bien assez tôt ! Ted, empare-toi d'elle.

Mosby ne se fit pas prier et prit Rose par le bras, la tirant loin de son petit ami.

- Ne la touche pas ! S'écria Malfoy. Bordel, Prewett, laisse-la tranquille ! C'est pas elle que tu veux, c'est moi !

- C'est ce que je voulais oui, mais puisque tu as eu l'affront te refuser ma si généreuse proposition, j'ai changé d'avis. Ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est te voir souffrir. Te voir supplier, exactement comme la dernière fois. Et je connais un bon moyen pour ça. Frérot ?

Declan pointa sa baguette sur la nuque de Scorpius tandis que Mosby faisait de même avec Rose.

- Voilà le deal. Ou bien tu lances un sortilège doloris sur ta copine, ou bien c'est moi qui le fais.

Rose lança un regard horrifié à Scorpius qui fit tout son possible pour garder son calme:

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais faire une chose pareille ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Ho pardon... je pense que je n'ai pas été assez claire... si tu ne le fais pas... je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque le cerveau brillant de ta petite Weasley sera complètement grillé.

Scorpius pâlit et Rose secoua la tête, essayant de se rassurer. Ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour de tels sorts de magie noire.

- C'est un sortilège Impardonnable... protesta-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Mais au regard que lui lança Scorpius, elle comprit qu'elle avait tort.

- Rendons les choses plus intéressantes... ricana Declan en appuyant davantage sa baguette contre le cou de son prisonnier. Weasley, je te laisse une chance d'éviter le doloris, si c'est toi qui le lances sur notre traître favori... et si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait, je m'en chargerai avec plaisir...

Amy lui jeta un regard plein d'admiration et acquiesça :

- En résumé, soit vous souffrez tous les deux... soit l'un d'entre vous y réchappera. N'est-ce pas totalement romantique ?

- Fais-le, Rose. Ordonna Scorpius en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor.

- Non...non, non non non… souffla Rose, les larmes aux yeux. T'as complètement perdu la tête ? Je peux pas faire ça ! J'en suis incapable...

- Il le faut, Rose ! Je survivrai. Je l'ai déjà fait. Ai confiance en moi.

Elle comprit avec horreur que c'était de cette façon qu'ils l'avaient torturé l'année précédente.

Elle sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses joues et secoua la tête:

- Non… non je peux pas…

- Il va falloir vous décider… s'amusa Delaware. Tic tac, tic tac.

- Rose, fais ce que je te dis pour une fois ! S'écria Malefoy.

Rose détourna les yeux sans rien dire. Elle préférait subir elle-même le sortilège plutôt que de l'infliger à celui qu'elle aimait.

- Rose ! Appela Scorpius. Rose, je t'en prie, fais-le !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie… soupira Amy. Declan fais quelque chose !

- Très bien Annonça l'interessé en souriant. Le temps est écoulé. Pour te faire plaisir, Amy, je vais changer d'avis. C'est notre ami Malefoy qui va lancer le doloris sur sa vermine de petite amie…

- Quoi… ? Demanda Scorpius. Non ! Arrête, non !

- IMPERO ! Lança Declan.

Rose écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors que son petit ami perdait toute volonté et levait sa baguette vers elle.

- Scorpius, non...

- Maintenant ! Ordonna Declan.

Rose vit la main de Scorpius se lever, tremblante. Son regard absent s'éveilla. Il luttait.

- J'ai dit MAINTENANT !

- NON ! Hurla Scorpius, réussissant à se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemi. ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Il se jeta sur Declan et le plaqua contre le mur avant de le frapper violemment au visage et de pointer sa baguette sur lui :

- M'obliger à lui faire du mal ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix féroce. Je vais te faire regretter d'être né !

- Lâche tout de suite ta baguette ou je ne donne pas cher de ton chaton Weasley… Ordonna Mosby qui tenait toujours Rose à sa merci.

Scorpius se détourna de Declan, fou de rage :

- Laisse-là ! Laisse-là partir !

- C'est trop tard… sourit Amy. Tu aurais dû te contenter d'obéir, Malefoy. Maintenant, elle va payer pour toi…

Rose croisa le regard de la Serpentarde mais ne put rien faire quand elle pointa sa baguette sur elle :

- ENDOLORIS !


End file.
